


Out of Sight, Not Mind

by SaiyanPrincess3



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean x Reader, Dirty Talk, F/M, Language, Oral Sex, Smut, Teasing, crowley casts a spell, invisible Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:12:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5031529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiyanPrincess3/pseuds/SaiyanPrincess3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley needs to keep TFW distracted for a short period of time so he decides to turn Dean invisible and inaudible. When Dean realizes he can still touch the solid things around him he decides to tease the reader while she’s in public.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Sight, Not Mind

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a request that I received I hope ya'll like it!

“Hello, Squirrel.” Dean snapped around to face the voice that had greeted him. His eyes met Crowley’s and he instantly tensed. “I need Moose and Dove distracted for a little while so you’re going to have to be out of sight.”

“What the Hell are you talking about Crowley?!” The demon didn’t answer, instead blowing a powder from his hand all over Dean and smiling at his work. The older Winchester stared at Crowley confused.

“Like I said out of sight.” With those words Crowley was gone and Dean turned to the mirror, still confused. His eyes instantly shot open as wide as they could as he stared at nothing in the mirror. He was gone. When he looked down he could see himself but there was no reflection.

* * *

“Sam, you don’t understand the complexity of my love for that freaking car.” Dean heard your voice as you and Sam approached the motel room door.

“You sound like Dean. You two are spending way too much time together.” He heard your laugh and could picture you shaking your head.

“No such thing and Baby deserves all the love she gets. I think I’ve slept in her backseat more than my own bed here lately.” The motel room door opened and Dean watched your face fall when you didn’t see him. “Where’d Dean go…?” Sam shrugged his shoulders.

“Probably out to get food. I’m sure he’ll be back soon.” One of the younger Winchester’s hands rested on your shoulder and Dean smiled to himself. His brother was always trying to make sure you were in good spirits for him.

“How could he have gone to get food when we had the Impala?” Your voice was tinged with worry. Dean was standing by the mirror still.

“Hey! I’m right here!” He knew it was a lost cause but he was still trying to get your attention. He watched as Sam slung an arm around your shoulders muttering something about checking around the motel before directing you back out the door. Sighing, Dean plopped himself down on the bed. He sat there for a few minutes before a thought crossed his mind. If he could sit on the bed he could still use his phone most likely. He fished it out of his pocket and started to dial your number. Before he finished he realized that if you couldn’t hear him in the room you wouldn’t be able to hear him through the phone. He sighed again and tapped the icon for his text messages and typed out a message to you quickly. ‘I’m here. Crowley came said something about needed you distracted blew some freaking powder in my face and well… Now no one can see or hear me apparently.’ He hit send and flopped back on the bed staring at the ceiling.

It was five minutes later when Dean’s phone chirped signifying a new text. He pulled it up to his face and opened it. 'Are you kidding me right now? This is a freaking joke right?’ Dean sighed and tapped out his response. 'No this isn’t a joke. I’m sitting in the motel room right now.’ Another five minutes passed before you burst back into the hotel room and looked around frantically. “Dean?” He could see the disbelief on your face and before you could turn and leave again he stood and knocked the stack of papers off the small table. Your eyes shot open as you watched the papers fall and Sam made his way into the room behind you.

“[Y/N], are you sure he’s not messing with you?” The younger Winchester sounded exasperated.

“No, Sam, he’s not messing with me. I just watched an invisible force shove a stack of papers off a table.” Dean sighed as he watched the two of you and started picking the papers up again. It was Sam’s turn to stare now. “I freaking told you!” Sam’s eyes darted between you and the papers that were seemingly floating in midair. “Dean texted me and told me he was still here but Crowley turned him invisible.” Tension set in the hazel eyed hunters shoulders now.

“Why would the King of Hell be worried about doing something as petty as that.” Dean sighed and pulled out his phone again tapping another message to you. The ding that you received it was almost immediate.

“Apparently because he needs us distracted from whatever 'hellish’ pun probably intended plans he has.” Sam shook his head at his brother’s humor, or lack there of. “Oh and apparently I’ve earned myself a nickname.” The tall man standing beside you raised an eyebrow.

“Oh yeah, what’s that?” You rolled your eyes as you looked at your phone again.

“Dove. How cute. We’re just a bunch of forest creatures.” Sam shook his head and though you couldn’t see Dean’s expression was the same as the one on your features, utter annoyance. “So King of Hell or getting my boyfriend and your brother back to normal?” Dean tapped out another message thinking it was obvious what the answer should be. “Welp Dean thinks we should worry about Crowley first.”

“Of course he does, I’m still calling Bobby to find out what he knows about this apparent invisible powder.” Dean rolled his eyes watching his younger brother stalk out of the room. He was standing alone with you now but to any passer by you would look like a lone woman.

“Dean… I know you can’t answer me really but we’ll figure this out, okay?” Dean moved from his spot by the table and rested his hand on your shoulder, hoping you could feel it. A small smile tugged at the corners of your lips feeling the new warmth at the top of your arm and you rested your hand in the same place.

* * *

You had prayed to Cas after you discovered Dean’s current situation only to have his arrival delayed by some apparent heavenly business. When the angel finally arrived he informed you here was nothing he could do to remedy the situation but offered to stay in case Crowley showed his face again. “Shit… This is absolute shit… How can the King of Hell just waltz into our hotel room, turn my fucking boyfriend invisible, and waltz right the fuck back out!?” Sam shot you a look that told you if you didn’t calm down you would be kicked out of the diner you were currently eating dinner in.

“I know. It’s seriously messed up but you need to keep your voice down before you get yourself committed for rambling about the King of Hell and an invisible boyfriend.” Cas was sitting across from you, next to Sam, and was seemingly oblivious to the entire conversation, instead choosing to focus on the 'complex arrangement of various foods to create a single meal’.

You had finally calmed yourself down and resigned to sipping your milkshake when a sudden warmth and slight pressure settled on your thigh. Your body tensed as you remembered that Dean could be here and you would have no idea. Pulling your phone out you tapped a message to the eldest Winchester. It took a few minutes but your phone buzzed on your lap. Closing your eyes and taking a deep breath you retrieved it and checked the new text. 'Sittin right next to you baby’. Shit. You chewed the inside of your lip as you felt Dean’s hand run farther up your thigh moving his way dangerously close to the apex of your thighs. Cas and Sam were now engrossed in conversation completely oblivious to your struggle only a table’s length away. Dean’s hand continued to roam over your thigh and you felt the other make its way subtly under your jacket to your breast. Your hand clenched into a fist as you fought to keep yourself quiet under Dean’s ministrations.

“We should probably get back to the motel room.” Sam’s quick change in topic caught you off guard.   
“Yeah! We should do t-that.” Dean’s hand had found it’s way to your middle and was rubbing circles pressing the denim against your clit. You squeezed your eyes shut and bit the inside of your lip again stifling a moan. Sam’s brows furrowed in confusion and Cas was still oblivious.

“You okay, [Y/N]?” You nodded and quickly stood from the booth hurrying out to the Impala while Sam waited for the check.

“Dean Winchester, I swear to God! You are such an ass!” You didn’t know if he had followed you from the diner and you didn’t care. As soon as he was visible again you were going to beat him senseless.

* * *

As fate would have it you didn’t have to wait very long for Dean to return to himself. A short four hours later and the green eyed hunter was standing in front of you completely visible and audible again. The smirk that was plastered on his face was nothing short of what you had expected. You sat on the motel bed and sulked waiting for Sam to leave. The younger Winchester seemed to sense the tension in the room and muttered something about getting his own before shuffling out and shutting the door behind him.

“How was your day, Sweetheart?” The smirk on Dean’s lips tugs farther. Staring him down from your place on the bed you cock an eyebrow at him.

“You know exactly how my day was. You were so mean to me all day long. Touching me when I couldn’t do anything about it.” You bit your lip as you crawled on your hands and knees over to the man you loved. Dean’s eyes were glued to you as you made your way down the bed. “Now I can do whatever I want and I’m going to make up for the entire five hours that you tortured me.” A small groan escaped his lips as you reached him and slid your hands under his shirt rubbing up and down his chest. Your mouth found the sensitive skin above his waistline and you pressed open mouthed kisses there occasionally nibbling gently.

“What are you gonna do, baby?” Dean’s hand made it’s wait into your hair tugging slightly pulling small gasps and moans from you as you continued to nip and kiss at his hip bones. You slowly pulled your hands down his chest and stomach landing on his belt buckle. Your fingers nimbly unfastened it and pulled it free from Dean’s pants before you looked up at him with wide innocent eyes.

“I’m gonna suck your cock. Gonna swirl my tongue around it and take it all.” You watched Dean’s eyes roll back as he groaned hearing the filthy words coming from you. You hands made quick work of the button and the zipper of his jeans before pushing them down revealing his hard cock barriered by nothing but his boxers now. Leaning down again you mouthed at his length through the fabric. Dean’s grip on your hair tightened slightly when you hooked your fingers under the waistband of his boxers and pulled them away. “Wanna taste you, baby.” Dean’s head fell back and a moan passed his perfect lips as you gripped the base of his cock and swirled your tongue around his cockhead tasting the precum that had beaded there. You began pumping him slowly in your hand taking the head of his dick into your mouth and sucking lightly.

“Such a tease…” Dean’s voice was breathy and strangled. You looked up at him through your lashes as you slowly pushed farther down on his length taking all you could in your mouth until he bumped the back of your throat. You hummed content around his cock as you started bobbing your head up and down working what you couldn’t fit in your mouth with your hand. Hallowing your cheeks you swirled your tongue around and let out a small moan around Dean’s hard member. Dean’s grip on your hair tightened still, not pushing you just holding tightly. You gripped his hip with your free hand digging your nails in slightly feeling his cock twitch in your mouth. Dean pulled you away from his dick with an obscene pop. “Don’t wanna cum yet, baby. Wanna fill you up.” He released your hair and cupped your cheeks pulling your lips to his.

The kiss was hot and needy. Dean’s tongue explored your mouth greedily as your hands found their way to his back digging your nails in slightly marking the man you loved. When you pulled away your breathing was ragged and your face was flushed. “Want you to fuck me, Dean. Need you inside me.” Dean’s hand slipped between the two of you teasing your slick folds, two fingers stroking your pussy lips.

“So wet for me, [Y/N].” Dean continued to run his fingers up and down your wet slit before dipping inside. He teased circles around your entrance. The noise that escaped you could only be described as a whine.

“Baby, please. Need you!” You bucked your hips into Dean’s hand before he pulled away and gripped the base of his cock. He rubbed the head against your clit slowly dragging it in slow circular motions still teasing you. “Dean… Fuck…” A soft chuckle passed Dean’s lips as he leaned down and pressed them to your own. Reaching up you gripped his hair and dug your nails into his back again as you felt him push inside you. His length making you feel incredibly full. Dean sunk in inch by inch until he bottomed out. He stilled for a moment to allow you time to get used to the stretch.

You hitched your legs around his hips and used your heels to urge him to move. When Dean received your nonverbal okay he began slowly grinding against you pushing as deep as he could before he pulled out painfully slow, leaving only the head of his cock buried in your pussy and then slamming back in. Dean set a merciless pace as he pounded in and out of you the only sounds filling the motel room were your moans, Dean’s words which had been reduced to a litany of curses and your name, and the slapping of skin against skin. You could feel the coil tightening in your stomach with each snap of Dean’s hips. You began bucking yours up to meet his thrusts. When his hand fell between the two of you and began circling your clit in time with his hips you could feel the heat spreading through your body consuming every nerve begging for your release. His hips began to move sloppily and his head fell to your shoulder but his pace never slowed and his fingers never stopped as you felt the coil burst. All your muscles tensed and your vision went white. Your walls clenched around Dean’s cock as he thrust into you twice more before spilling his hot seed inside of you. He pumped into you a few more times riding out both of your aftershocks before pulling away.

Breath ragged, covered in sweat, and completely sated, Dean collapsed next to you on the bed. While you were trying to return your breathing to normal you turned to the man laying next to you with a soft smile on your lips. He tucked your hair behind your ear and placed a soft kiss to your forehead before pulling you into his arms to enjoy your post coital bliss.

 


End file.
